Soundtrack of the Wolf and the Witch
by shooting-star9
Summary: Right so I updated this story yesterday, and I'm planning on doing so today. Thanks to all the people who wrote reviews, and those of you who havent, I know who you are and where you live.*glares*
1. Ranting I mean Introduction

Summary:Okay, I still have no idea what this fic is about. Yes, I myself have no idea what its about. It's a bunch of songfics I wrote because so many songs remind me of Willow and Oz, and it just makes me want to kill Joss Whedon for writing out Oz. I mean come ON! He was the sexiest character after Angel left! Okay, sorry. I shall refrain from ranting.  
  
Disclaimer: I (unfortunately)do not own Willow, Oz, Xander, Buffy, Giles, or Anya because if I did I would be hanging out with them instead of my computer. And if I owned Tara, well, lets just say she would have long ago died in a tragic car "accident".  
  
Right, so onto the introduction. If I'm completely boring you, feel free to just skip this section, if you haven't already. For those of you who are still here, I wrote this when I was feeling morbidly depressed. If it isn't already obvious. This fic will be very angst-y, just to warn you. Just my pathetic, idiotic way to get back at the stupid bastards who thought they were too good to read the introduction! I hope they cry all of their bodily fluids out..and yes I DO have mental problems. Anyways, enjoy! 


	2. Goodbye to You

Willow sat on her bed in the dark dorm room, trying to understand how he could be gone. Her heart felt like it would explode every time she thought about his spiky red hair, quiet green eyes, and his smile. His smile which could make her forget all her problems and troubles, the smile that she would most likely never see again.  
  
Of all the things I've believed in I just want to Get it over with Tears form behind my eyes But I do not cry Counting the days That pass me by I've been searching Deep down in my soul Words that I'm hearing Are starting to get old It feels like I'm starting all over again The last three years Were just pretend  
  
She held back the tears, trying not to think about how much she loved the man who was no longer in her life. She was furious with herself for letting him leave, for choosing Tara, furious with him for leaving, but most of all furious with Tara for pulling them apart, for making Oz miserable. It was her fault the Initiative captured him in the first place. If it wasn't for her they would be together. And then what did she say? She said: "Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to"  
  
I used to get lost in your eyes And it seems that I can't live a day without you Closing my eyes and You chase my thoughts away To a place where I am blinded by the light But it's not right  
  
Her daydreams were interupted when Tara walked in, smiling her sweet little innocent smile, loving Willow with all her heart. But at that moment, Willow hated her with all of her heart. From her long blond hair that she had once envied, that she had once loved to bury her hands in, to her deep blue eyes, which she had once found so mysterious and beautiful. "Hey Will, I-I was wondering if." Willow tuned out, all she could think about was Oz..  
  
Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything And nothing at the same time I want what's yours And I want what's mine I want you But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall I will lie awake You're my shooting star 


	3. Weathered by Creed

Right.sorry its been so long. My other computer insists there is no such site as fanfiction.net, so I gave up and used my dads laptop. ANYWAYS, this chapter is set to Weathered by Creed. It's a great song, and..yeah. So enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oz lay in bed, listening to the various sounds of the Motel 6 of Augusta, Georgia.  
  
iI lie awake on a long, dark night/I can't seem to tame my mind/i  
  
But he could deal with that. He could deal with insomnia, deal with hangovers, (he'd been drinking a lot lately) could deal with pain.  
  
iSlings and arrows are killing me inside/maybe I can't accept the life that's mine/No, I can't accept the life that's mine/i  
  
He rolled over, and closed his eyes, but the same picture was projected into his mind, beautiful as ever. "Stop thinking about Willow." He told himself, though he knew it would be a millennia before he ever did. "Thinking about her won't bring her back. You had your chance and you screwed it up."  
  
iSimple living is my desperate cry  
  
Been trading love with indifference yeah it suits me just fine  
  
I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone  
  
Maybe that's why I feel alone Maybe that's why I feel so alone/i  
  
He closed his eyes again, and it was like some cruel slideshow, and he was chained to a chair and could not stop watching it. He saw Willow with him, then Willow with Tara, Veruca, Verucas body, and the pictures went on, sometimes flashing by so fast he couldn't even tell who it was he was looking at.  
  
iMe... I'm rusted and weathered  
  
Barely holding together  
  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal/i  
  
Sick of rolling around and getting no sleep, Oz got up, grabbed his suitcase and keys, and strode out of the stale-smelling room. He payed for the six hours of no sleep, tossed his suitcase in the back of his Toyota(his '74 Econoline broke down in Seattle)and drove off.  
  
iThe sun shines, and I can't avoid the light I think I'm holding onto life too tight/i  
  
As he pulled onto the highway, he noticed a sign that said "In Memory of Brian Fisher-Paid for by the Teen Suicide Hotline". "Suicide..there's a thought." Oz said to himself as he passed into South Carolina.  
  
iAshes to ashes, and dust to dust Sometimes I feel like giving up Sometimes I feel like giving up/i  
  
Oz drove for three hours straight, until he got to a bridge over the Haw River in North Carolina. He pulled the car over, and checked to make sure no one could see him. The freeway was deserted, the night was dark, and there were no streetlights on this stretch of highway. The short red-head climbed out of his car, and gazed into the still dark waters nearly invisible in the night.  
  
iThe day reminds me of you  
  
The night hides your truth  
  
The earth is a voice  
  
Speaking to you  
  
Take all this pride  
  
And leave it behind  
  
Because one day it ends  
  
One day we die/i  
  
Lost in thought, he looked into the water for at least 15 minutes, wondering how quickly he could drown, and how deep the water was. Suddenly a piercing scream from the woods brought his meditations to an abrupt halt. "Vampires." Was the word that flashed through his mind. He ran back to his car, grabbed a stake, and sprinted into the woods.  
  
iBelieve what you will  
  
That is your right  
  
But I choose to fight  
  
So I choose to fight  
  
To fight/i  
  
Letting his wolf senses take over, he ripped through branches, leaves and twigs stinging his face as he flew through the woods. He heard the woman scream again, much nearer this time, he turned right, and found himself in a clearing, surrounded by cloaked figures. Luckily, they didn't notice him as he withdrew into the shadows watching them.  
  
"Where is the werewolf?"The tallest figure said, slamming the young woman to the ground. She did not answer, but continued to sob and scream on the ground. Another said "This is getting us nowhere!" and stomped his foot on her neck in frustration. Oz heard a sickening crack, and the woman lay still. "Imbecile!"The first figure bellowed."We need a werewolf sacrifice and we need one by the next full moon!" "Very, very bad." Oz thought. He slunk back into the trees, listening carefully to their argument until the words were no more than quiet rumblings in the distance. Upon making sure that none of them were coming back this way, he sprinted back to the car, and drove off trembling from what he had just seen. 


End file.
